The Wolf's Howl
by Lady Bee
Summary: Aemon gostava de pensar em si como um dragão, mas ele jamais saberia o que era se parecer com um. Eddard era todo Targaryen por fora,mas seu coração era regido pelo som dos uivos. Continuação de Never Let Me Go. AemonxNanxNed


_**The Wolf's Howl**_

Aquele era um dia particularmente frio para Porto Real, mas ele não estava disposto a ficar dentro das paredes do castelo só por causa de uma brisa fresca. Diziam que o inverno estava chegando e seria o primeiro que Eddard Targaryen teria idade o suficiente para ver a apreciar. Da última vez ele ainda era muito pequeno e todas as suas memórias eram de dias quentes de verão.

A Mãe falava dos dias em Winterfell e da neve que caia branca, cobrindo o chão em até trinca centímetros, dos castelos que faziam com a neve e de como os deuses pareciam mais presentes no bosque sagrado quando tudo era frio e silencioso. Ele nunca conheceu Winterfell, mas todas as vezes que ouvi as histórias que a Mãe e o Pai contavam, seu coração ansiava pelo dia que conheceria aquele lugar. O misterioso Norte e as terras que seus antepassados cuidaram por tantos anos.

Quando era criança, gostava de praticar com sua espada de treino enquanto ele e os irmãos fingiam serem os heróis das histórias que as babás contavam. Ele sempre queria ser o avô cujo nome ele havia herdado, Eddard Stark, que havia derrotado o lendário Arthur Dayne, A Espada da Manhã, na Batalha da Tower of Joy. Aemon era sempre o Cavaleiro Dragão, ou o avô Rhaegar. Bran preferia ser Florian, o Tolo, só porque ele ficava com a donzela mais bonita.

Sonhos de uma criança, que todas as vezes que se olhava no espelho e encarava os irmãos, tinha a certeza de que o Norte e o sangue dos Primeiros Homens corria ralo em suas veias. Ele perguntava à Mãe por que ele era tão diferente dos outros e a rainha Arya sorria para ele um sorriso triste e dizia que os deuses o mandaram para lembra à nova dinastia que o Sangue do Dragão ainda era poderoso em seus descendentes. Então ela beijava a testa dele e o colocava pra dormir, mas Ned sempre sentiu que cada uma daquelas palavras custava a ela uma grande dose de força.

Amava sua mãe mais do que tudo, talvez porque ninguém podia contestar que ele havia nascido dela e que isso o tornava também um filho do Norte. E tanto amor tornava aquela certeza de que ela se esforçava para poupá-lo de muitas crueldades ainda mais dolorosa.

Ele só soube o motivo daquela desconfiança anos depois, quando ouvi um dos meninos que ele havia desarmado no treino chamá-lo de príncipe bastardo e de filhote de dragão. Ele era um filhote de dragão, já que era um Targaryen, mas não um bastardo. Sua cabeça de criança dizia que ele tinha uma mãe, um pai, irmãos e um sobrenome importante. Como ele poderia ser um bastardo com tudo isso?

Naquela noite, Ned perguntou aos pais porque o menino havia dito uma mentira como aquela. Foi quando ele notou o olhar significativo trocado entre o rei e a rainha. Sua mãe lhe pegou no colo, como raramente fez depois que ele chegou aos quatro anos e seu pai se sentou ao lado dele, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro.

Então lhe contaram sobre o segundo casamento deles e de como Aegon Targaryen, o tio usurpador, tentou se casar com Arya Stark a força, enquanto Jon Targaryen estava trancado numa das celas escuras. Muita gente achava que Eddard Targaryen era o filho do usurpador e não do rei e para uma criança de oito anos aquilo era uma revelação um tanto quanto drástica. O rei o abraçou no momento em que o pequeno príncipe de cabelos platinados sentiu seus olhos marejarem.

- Isso é uma mentira, Ned! – o rei dizia enquanto acariciava a cabeça do menino – Isso é uma mentira cruel, mas não vou mentir pra você. Muita gente vai dizer isso para te magoar, ou para jogá-lo contra seus irmãos. Eu só quero que preste atenção em uma coisa. Eu sou o seu pai de verdade e nada vai mudar isso. Você pode não ter meus traços, ou as minhas cores, mas é por dentro que somos parecidos. Você tem o meu sangue do norte nas veias e seu coração é de lobo. Nunca duvide disso, também não duvide que eu e sua mãe te amos exatamente da mesma forma que amamos seus irmãos.

Naquela noite ele se escondeu de baixo das cobertas, tentando esconder o choro. Foi Naerys quem o descobriu quando veio junto com Aemon lhe desejar boa noite. Foi a primeira vez que ela se preocupou com ele, ao invés de provocá-lo.

Nan o abraçou forte e disse que ele não precisava ficar com medo, ela ia ficar do lado dele e defendê-lo, porque eles eram uma matilha e um devia proteger o outro. Ela tinha quatro anos e um temperamento terrível, mesmo assim sua irmãzinha se deitou ao lado dele e o abraçou até que ele pegasse no sono. Aemon não gostou muito daquilo, mas acabou aceitando o argumento da irmã. Ned estava triste e quando alguém está triste só um abraço pode fazer melhorar.

Dali em diante, sua consciência despertou para duas coisas. A primeira é que para merecer qualquer coisa na vida, ele teria de lutar o dobro. A segunda era que nunca, jamais poderia desejar aquilo que era destinado ao irmão. Aemon havia nascido para governar e seu talento para as letras e para assimilar todo falatório dos maesters era notável. Ned odiava pensar em ter que se sentar num trono desconfortável e ouvir pessoas reclamando o dia inteiro e por isso decidiu que o único caminho possível para ele era o caminho de um cavaleiro.

Foi quando a amizade com Renly Waters começou de fato. Os dois garotos tinham a mesma idade e o mesmo sonho. Se por um lado Ned tinha a vantagem de ser o filho do rei, Renly tinha o sangue de Brienne de Tarth e de Jaime Lannister nas veias, o que tornava a missão de se tornar um cavaleiro quase uma obrigação familiar. Lutando um contra o outro, eles viviam empatados, mas quando decidiam juntar forças, ninguém era páreo para os dois.

Aemon era um ótimo lutador e um aluno aplicado em tudo o que fazia, mas o príncipe herdeiro jamais teria o dom para as armas que Eddard possuía. Para ele era natural, como respirar, era a melhor parte do dia e a única coisa que o príncipe mais novo podia dizer que era dele e tão somente dele. Ninguém tiraria seu talento e era com ele que Ned iria honrar seus pais e fazê-los sentir orgulho. E foi justamente este talento que o aproximou de Naerys, quando ela decidiu que queria aprender a lutar.

Os pais nunca a repreenderam por seu desejo nada principesco, mas também não a incentivavam em seguir adiante. Ela queria ser como a Mãe, uma lutadora perigosa e o rei sempre pareceu gostar daquele traço em particular tanto na personalidade da rainha quanto na da filha. Então Ned começou a ensinar o básico a ela e a peste se tornou uma coisa incontrolável.

Implicante, encrenqueira e impulsiva. Ela nunca pensava duas vezes antes de caçar confusão com alguém, mas quando percebia que estava em desvantagem, corria para Aemon, que a defendia com unhas e dentes. Obviamente, Ned era o alvo favorito das travessuras dela e também a pessoa de quem ela mais tinha medo de apanhar um dia.

Ele não ouviu os passos que se aproximavam. Foi só quando sentiu alguém lhe tocar o ombro que Ned virou-se para ver quem era. Nan estava parada atrás dele, usando uma capa pesada que fazia com que ela parecesse soterrada por camadas de tecido.

Ela havia feito quatorze anos a apenas um mês. Continuava o mesmo fiapo de gente que sempre foi. Esguia e não muito alta, mas ele sabia que por baixo da capa o corpo dela já não era nada infantil. Não deveria demorar muito para que ela fosse considerada uma mulher feita e quando isso acontecesse Aemon daria o próximo passo naquele plano maluco.

- Você parece incrivelmente pensativo hoje. – ela disse rindo – Acordou inspirado ou apenas descobriu que a cabeça serve pra algo além de separar as orelhas?

- Um bom dia pra você também, baixinha. – ele revidou – Pronta para uma surra?

Ela fez uma careta e se escondeu um pouco mais de baixo da capa pesada.

- Não acho que esteja muito disposta hoje. – ela disse, fazendo com que ele arqueasse uma sobrancelha em resposta.

- Está doente? – ele perguntou levando a mão à testa dela – Você nunca está desanimada pra tentar me bater! - Ela revirou os olhos diante do comentário dele.

- Não. – Nan respondeu séria – Ou pelo menos todas as damas de companhia insistem em me dizer que tudo o que eu estou sentindo é normal e que eu devo me acostumar com isso.

Foi quando seu raciocínio o levou a conclusão óbvia a respeito do que ela tinha e antes que Ned pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele já estava sentindo suas bochechas queimando de vergonha. De onde diabos Nan havia tirado a ideia de que ele queria saber sobre seus problemas femininos? Isso devia ser algo que damas não saem por ai falando na presença de homens.

- Então porque não fica dentro do castelo? – ele sugeriu – Aposto que as damas, ou um maester devem ter alguma coisa para tratar seja lá o que você está sentindo. Talvez nossa mãe possa dizer o que fazer. Ou então...Eu sei lá, vá procurar Aemon. Tenho certeza de que ele vai adorar te ajudar.

- Eu não quero voltar pra Fortaleza. – ela disse – A Mãe e o Pai estão se encarando o dia inteiro como se não fizessem ideia do que fazer comigo. Eu me sinto uma aberração.

- Agora você se sabe como eu me sinto o tempo todo. – Ned retrucou num impulso e em resposta recebeu um carinho discreto da irmã e um olhar de compaixão – Oh, não me olhe assim! Ainda sou o mais bonito da família e o melhor com uma arma, não preciso de piedade. E seja lá o que você está passando, é absolutamente normal. Ou pelo menos é o que dizem. Além disso, eu tenho certeza que o Pai e a Mãe estão trocando olhares não por sua causa. – _"e que os deuses deem a Aemon um pouco de juízo e bom senso para que ele não decida tornar esse dia ainda mais emblemático pra ela"._

- Você é péssimo tentando animar alguém. – ela disse rindo um riso abafado – Mas obrigada por tentar. Acho que só me sinto mal por não ser mais a menininha da família. Lya é.

- Podia ser pior. – Ned sugeriu dando de ombros – Rickard podia ter nascido menina. Ai sim você teria sido destituída do posto definitivamente. – ela deu um soco no braço dele que com certeza deixaria um hematoma no dia seguinte, mas Ned apenas riu da cara dela e passou o braço ao redor dos ombros da irmã – Vamos, eu vou te levar pra dentro antes que pegue um resfriado.

Eles caminharam juntos até o interior da Fortaleza Vermelha e não demorou nem mesmo cinco minutos para que fossem interceptados por Brienne de Tarth e comunicados de que a presença da princesa era requerida na Sala do Pequeno Conselho. Eddard entendeu que aquilo era o sinal de que Aemon não tinha mais concerto quando o assunto dizia respeito a Nan.

Ned foi para o seu quarto e ficou lá, aproveitando um pouco do seu tempo livre para pensar em nada e em tudo, enquanto bebia um cálice de vinho. Ele gostava daqueles momentos de quietude, tão raros na vida de um príncipe com mais cinco irmãos e uma corte inteira para atormentá-lo.

Estava quase pegando no sono enquanto tentava ler um livro, quando a porta do quarto foi aberta de uma vez e tudo o que Ned conseguiu registrar foi o rosto furioso do irmão mais velho e as mãos severas que o agarraram pela gola, forçando-o a ficar de pé.

Aemon tinha os dentes cerrados e estava além da loucura. Foram pouquíssimas às vezes na vida em que Ned o vira tão transtornado. Não fazia ideia do que poderia ter causado aquilo, mas sentia que nada de bom podia vir de uma reação como aquela.

- O que você fez? – Aemon rosnou contra o rosto do irmão sacudindo Ned violentamente – Seu traidor miserável, o que diabos você fez?

- Eu te pergunto a mesma coisa! – Ned retrucou tentando afastar o irmão – Eu não faço ideia do que aconteceu pra você ficar desse jeito, o do que eu fiz para justificar essa reação, mas é melhor você me largar agora.

- Está me ameaçando? – Aemon questionou ainda mais indignado.

- Não, eu estou afirmando que esse comportamento é irracional e se não me largar, eu vou acabar torcendo um dos seus pulsos antes de levar o assunto ao rei e a rainha. – Ned disse sério – O que diabos aconteceu para você ficar assim?

- Você a seduziu! – Aemon disse e por uma fração de segundos Ned não soube nem o que concluir daquela informação – Nan foi informada das minhas intenções, ouviu a minha proposta e tudo o que ela quis saber era o que aconteceria se ela escolhesse outra pessoa, mais especificamente você, seu merda! Eu quero saber o que você fez!

E de repente o mundo se tornou um lugar surreal de mais para se viver. Ned empurrou o irmão pra longe enquanto tentava processar todas aquelas informações em sua cabeça. Nada daquilo fazia sentido.

- Vamos deixar as coisas bem claras aqui! – Ned disse respirando fundo – Eu não fiz nada! Não sei de onde Nan tirou essa ideia absurda, mas eu juro pela vida de nossa mãe que eu não tive nada há ver com isso! Você é quem sempre teve interesse nessa parte das tradições familiares, eu definitivamente nunca me imaginei casado com uma das minhas irmãs. Então, se quer uma sugestão, esfrie a cabeça, dê um tempo para ela pensar e só então conversem a respeito outra vez.

- Nunca teve interesse? – Aemon perguntou sarcástico, largando as roupas do irmão – Quem você acha que engana, Ned? Você sempre quis tudo! Não basta ser o prodígio nas artes da guerra, não basta ser o favorito do nosso pai, não basta toda proteção que você sempre teve por causa da sua maldita aparência! Você não se conforma com o fato de que eu vou reinar um dia e no momento em que eu quis Naerys como rainha você se perguntou se não deveria desejá-la também!

- Você está fora do seu juízo perfeito. – Ned virou as costas para o irmão, numa tentativa de não demonstrar o quanto as acusações o feriam – Vá para o seu quarto, ou vá socar alguém no meio da rua, eu não me importo. Só pare de me acusar de coisas que eu não fiz.

- Você não passa de um bastardo invejoso! – e aquela era a gota d'água. Ned encarou o irmão estarrecido. Não conseguiu pensar numa resposta, nem cogitar a hipótese de infringir a Aemon a mesma dor que ele sentia naquele momento. Seus olhos violeta arderam. Era a primeira vez que ouvia aquela acusação vinda da boca de um dos irmãos.

Eventualmente Ned teria se defendido, mas antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, a figura imponente e severa do rei entrou em seu campo de visão, acompanhado pela rainha.

Jon Targaryen era um pai amoroso e um rei justo, cuja honra era inquestionável. Aemon sempre foi cobrado no sentido de seguir os passos do pai e pela primeira vez recebia do rei um olhar de mais pura reprovação. Entretanto, era da rainha que vinha a pior reação diante da acusação cruel do príncipe herdeiro.

- Do que você chamou o seu irmão? – a rainha perguntou num tom perigosamente grave. Aemon se sentiu uma criança quase que imediatamente diante da raiva e indignação da mãe.

- É o que ele é, um bastardo invejoso. – ele insistiu, desafiando a autoridade dos pais pela primeira vez, enquanto Ned resistia para não agredir o irmão, ou desabar diante dele. O som do tapa ressoou pelo quarto e Eddard encarou estupefato a reação da rainha. Era a primeira vez que Arya levantava a mão para um dos filhos.

- Você nunca mais vai repetir isso! – ela ordenou – Os deuses são testemunhas de que eu teria me jogado do alto da Torre da Mão se Aegon tivesse conseguido o que queria de mim. Eddard é tão filho de Jon quanto você e se eu ouvir isso da sua boca outra vez, Aemon, pode esquecer que um dia teve mãe!

Jon se colocou entre Arya e o filho mais velho para impedir que a discussão ficasse ainda pior. Ele encarou Aemon com severidade, respirou fundo e ponderou sua próxima ação.

- Você está confinado aos seus aposentos até segunda ordem. – Jon disse para o filho mais velho – Aproveite o tempo para repensar suas atitudes e criar coragem para pedir perdão ao seu irmão. Quanto a Naerys, ela ainda não deu uma resposta definitiva e enquanto eu tiver algo a dizer a respeito, e eu tenho, a vontade dela será respeitada seja você o escolhido, ou não. Agora vá.

Aemon obedeceu imediatamente. Fora humilhado de mais por um dia e não estava disposto a se desentender com os pais. Ele deixou o quarto e tão logo o filho mais velho saiu, Arya se adiantou, tentando alcançar Ned, mas Jon a impediu mais uma vez.

- Poderia me deixar a sós com Ned? – Jon pediu encarando a esposa nos olhos. Arya vacilou por um instante – Eu gostaria de conversar com ele em particular. De homem pra homem.

- Está bem. – ela concordou – Eu estarei no solar, se precisarem de mim. – dito isso a rainha deixou o quarto do filho.

Jon respirou fundo e se sentou sobre a cama desarrumada, chamando o filho para se sentar ao seu lado. Ned respondeu e era visível o quão magoado ele fora por uma acusação tão infeliz.

- Olhe pra mim, Ned. – Jon disse sério, mas o rapaz não o obedeceu.

- Ele está certo. – Eddard disse com uma voz embargada – De alguma forma ele está certo.

- Você inveja a posição do seu irmão? – Jon perguntou serenamente – É isso, Ned? Você quer o Trono pra si?

- Não! Sete infernos, eu nunca quis ser rei na vida! – ele retrucou imediatamente.

- Então por que diz que seu irmão está certo? – Jon retrucou com a mesma serenidade de antes.

- Desde criança todos me encaram, me tratam diferente e se perguntam quanto tempo vai levar até que eu saia gritando para o mundo que eu sou filho de Aegon e que eu deveria ser o rei de direito. – Ned disse já não contendo mais as lágrimas – Aemon adora lembrar que temos o sangue do dragão nas veias, mas ele nunca teve que lidar com a aparência de um dragão. Ele é um Stark da cabeça aos pés! Ele é idêntico ao senhor, ao ponto de ninguém nem cogitar a hipótese dele ser ou não seu filho! Tudo o que eu sempre quis foi ter aqueles cachos negros, o rosto severo e longo do Norte! Eu só queria ser igual ao senhor e sentir que eu pertenço a este lugar ao invés de me sentir um bastardo a quem você toleram por piedade, dever, ou honra! Acha que eu não sei que minha mãe precisou de quase um mês para ter coragem de me amamentar, porque ela não suportava olhar pra minha cara e ver uma cópia de Aegon? Ela olha pra mim e se recorda do terror que viveu nas mãos dele! A minha própria mãe! – a esta altura o choro de Ned era quase convulsivo e Jon ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo até que o filho estivesse um pouco mais calmo.

- Ned, olhe pra mim, por favor. – Jon pediu e desta vez foi obedecido. Ele secou os olhos do filho com os dedos e acariciou seu rosto – Você esquece que Aegon era meu irmão, assim como você é irmão de Aemon. Sabe, nós não tínhamos absolutamente nada em comum e até onde eu posso dizer ele poderia ter nascido como todos os traços e cores dos Martell, mas os deuses quiseram que ele fosse todo Targaryen. – o rei sorriu um sorriso fraco – Eu temi por meses que ele tivesse feito algo a sua mãe, mas eu conheço a mulher com quem me casei. Ou Arya o teria matado, ou teria tirado a própria vida se este fosse o caso. Você pode não se parecer comigo fisicamente, mas sejamos sinceros, Bran é todo Tully e Lyanna e Rickard são uma mistura absoluta. O único que teve o azar de se parecer realmente comigo foi Aemon. – Ned esfregou os olhos sem desviar a atenção do pai – Pode não se parecer fisicamente comigo, mas eu te garanto que fui eu quem te colocou na barriga da sua mãe. Você é meu filho e é o que mais se parece comigo por dentro.

- Quem dera eu fosse como o senhor. – Ned lamentou.

- Mas você é! – Jon afirmou convicto – Você é o único que sabe o que eu vivi quando todos me chamavam de bastardo. É o único que entende que para pessoas que não se encaixam perfeitamente em um lugar, as conquistas são sempre mais difíceis. Você é o jovem mais honrado, talentoso e capaz que eu já conheci e não faz a menor ideia do quanto eu me orgulho de ter você como filho. Quando você nasceu, Arya não estava bem. As mulheres diziam que ela tinha uma doença no espírito, algo que a deixava em estado de permanente tristeza e pelo que eu soube é algo comum entre mulheres que acabam de dar a luz. – Jon disse em tom conciliador – Mas quando ela conseguiu abraçá-lo pela primeira vez ela nunca mais o abandonou. Ela é sua mãe e te ama mais do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo.

- Eu...Eu nunca esperei ouvir aquilo da boca do meu irmão. – Ned confessou ainda com a voz rouca. Jon colocou a mão sobre o ombro do filho em sinal de apoio – Aquilo foi...

- Cruel. – Jon completou – E ele não vai escapar impune disso. Eu mal o reconheci hoje. Essa história com Naerys acabou ficando fora de controle e eu já não sei mais o que fazer com o seu irmão.

- Eu nunca gostei das tradições Targaryen. Eu nunca...Deuses! Isso sempre foi ideia dele, não minha! – Ned disse imediatamente – Quando ele me contou eu fui contra! Quando ele deu a espada a ela, quando lutou no torneio, eu tentei convencê-lo do contrário, mas ele não me ouvi! E de onde Nan tirou essa ideia de me escolher? Aemon sempre foi o favorito dela, o maldito Cavaleiro Dragão! Eu era só o irmão que ela gostava de atormentar!

- E se ela disser que quer você? – Jon encarou o filho com seriedade – Eu garanti que seria dela a palavra final nesta decisão, mas eu quero saber como você reagiria.

- Deuses! Eu não sei! – Ned disse exasperado – Eu nunca me imaginei casado, em primeiro lugar. Caso tenha se esquecido o que eu sempre quis foi pertencer à Guarda Real! Eu amo Nan, mas eu não declararia guerra ao meu irmão, nem que o senhor anunciasse meu noivado com ela.

- Calma. Eu não vou forçar nenhum de vocês numa situação como esta. – Jon disse num esforço de tranquilizar o filho – Mas eu também quero que saiba que nenhum dos meus filhos vai se juntar à Guarda Real ou à Patrulha da Noite.

- Mas pai é tudo... – antes que Ned pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Jon o silenciou.

- Eu não estou fazendo isso para punir você. – ele disse sério – Você não sabe do que estará abrindo mão quando fizer os votos e eu queria que alguém tivesse feito isso por mim quando eu decidi vestir o negro. Você vai se casar um dia, ter sua própria família, uma vida plena, aonde estará livre pra ter opiniões, agir de acordo com a sua consciência e ter escolhas. Você sempre quis ser um cavaleiro, isso é razoável. Será um cavaleiro a serviço do rei, mas não fará parte da guarda real. O que me diz, Ser Eddard Targaryen?

- O senhor está falando sério? – os olhos violetas de Ned se arregalaram imediatamente.

- É claro que estou. – Jon respondeu sorrindo – E eu já devia ter feito isso há mais tempo, mas sua mãe insistia que você era muito novo. Como presente pelo título, Oathkeeper é sua. Uma espada digna para um cavaleiro digno.

- Oathkeeper? – ele perguntou decepcionado – Eu sempre sonhei com Longclaw. – Jon riu em resposta.

- Essa é minha, porque me foi dada por um homem que eu considerava como um pai. – Jon respondeu sorridente – Oathkeeper foi forjada a partir da espada do seu avô. Ice esteve na família Stark por séculos e quando eu era jovem sonhava com o dia que ela seria minha, mas eu fui criado como um bastardo e por isso nunca poderia herdá-la. Seu avô Eddard foi o último Stark a usá-la e Oathkeeper é um pedaço do Norte e dos lobos que foram reis do inverno. Você herdou o nome, a honra e a destreza do seu avô Eddard, é justo que herde a espada também.

- Vou cuidar dela. – Eddard disse solenemente – Obrigado, pai. Por tudo.

- A melhor recompensa é saber que eu sou o seu pai. – ele disse beijando a testa do filho. Jon deixou o quarto pouco depois e Eddard ficou jogado na cama a maior parte do dia.

Não queria ter que reencontrar Aemon tão cedo, ou qualquer outro membro da família. Queria só um pouco de paz para sonhar com seus feitos enquanto cavaleiro e com a neve do Norte. Queria esquecer aquele incidente e acima de tudo, queria esquecer a maldita pergunta de Nan.

Quando Aemon começou a cogitar a hipótese de um casamento consanguíneo, foi inevitável não se imaginar fazendo o mesmo na época. Mas com quem ele ficaria? Lyanna era pouco mais do que um bebê e isso era doentio de mais até para Targaryens. E Nan sempre foi tão impossível de controlar, tão imperativa em suas vontades, descontrolada em suas ações e indiferente à presença dele.

Ele sempre se sentiu rejeitado por ela, desde pequeno. Naerys idolatrava Aemon enquanto Ned era apenas um irmão que ela considerava útil. O príncipe mais velho seria o eterno protetor dela, o herói de suas histórias enquanto Ned não era nada além daquele que permitia a ela adentrar no pequeno universo masculino no qual ele vivia. Cavalaria, armas, brigas, bebidas era o tipo de segredos que eles dividiam...Aemon gostava que ela se vestisse como uma dama, enquanto para Ned ela podia usar até um saco de batatas que ele não se importaria nem um pouco e isso não era um privilégio dela.

Ele não gostava de suas mulheres extremamente enfeitadas. Gostava delas ao natural, de preferência sem uma camada de tecido sobre o corpo. Cabelos soltos, sorriso malicioso, olhos cheios de interesse. Nada era mais atraente do que uma mulher interessada nele, uma que o procurasse porque ele era alguém desejável e não porque era um príncipe, algo com o que Aemon teve de lidar a vida toda e nunca se sentiu particularmente confortável.

E aquela foi a primeira vez que Ned parou para pensar em sua relação com Naerys. Eles brigavam quase que diariamente, mas era ela quem primeiro lhe oferecia uma palavra ou um gesto de carinho quando ele se sentia particularmente mal. Aemon foi quem lhe deu a espada, mas foi Ned quem a ensinou como usá-la. Aemon a protegia do mundo, enquanto Ned deu a ela liberdade para testar seus próprios limites.

Foi quando Eddard notou que ele sempre foi um brinquedo nas mãos da irmã, quase tanto quanto Aemon, que era muito mais óbvio em suas atitudes. A verdade é que ela nunca precisou fazer esforço nenhum para conseguir o que queria, fosse do pai, de Aemon ou do próprio Ned. E a realidade o atingiu como um soco no estômago. Tudo aquilo que ela conseguia do pai e do irmão mais velho eram meros mimos e confortos. Era de Eddard que ela conseguia as coisas que realmente queria e que ninguém permitiria a ela.

Esta pequena epifanía fez com que ele evitasse Aemon e Naerys por dias. Nada mais foi dito em relação a um possível noivado, ou qualquer coisa neste sentido. A questão continuava em aberto e Ned observava o mamute crescer dia após dia, bem no centro da sala, toda vez que a família estava reunida. Chegou a pensar na hipótese de pedir ao pai para viajar pelos Sete Reinos. Conhecer Dorne, ir a Ponta Tempestade, visitar a tia e os primos no Vale e por fim reencontrar os tios Rickon e Bran em Winterfell. Qualquer coisa para não ter de tolerar aquele clima tenso entre os irmãos.

Naquela noite em particular, os deuses acharam por bem lhe tirar o sono definitivamente. Ele passou horas encarando Oathkeeper, que descansava sobre sua mesa de estudos, admirando o brilho do aço. Revirou na cama por mais algumas horas até decidir que precisava de algo para beber. Vinho quente poderia lhe trazer o sono mais rápido e se nada adiantasse ele procuraria o maester.

Já estava na metade da jarra quando ouviu a porta abrir cuidadosamente. O som das dobradiças rangendo era a única coisa que podia ser ouvida aquela hora da noite. A porta se fechou e ele se virou para encarar quem quer que fosse.

Naerys estava encostada contra a porta. Pés descalços, cabelo solto caindo até a metade das costas, uma camisola que contra a luz deixava muito pouco para a imaginação. Talvez fosse o vinho que tivesse lhe subido a cabeça. Talvez fosse só a constatação de um fato óbvio que ele passou tempo de mais tentando ignorar. Não havia nada de infantil no corpo dela e a visão de um corpo feminino numa noite insone era mais do que bem vinda.

- Também não conseguiu dormir? – ela perguntou quebrando o silêncio e tudo o que Ned fez foi esvaziar o restante do copo.

- É melhor voltar pro seu quarto. – ele disse num tom frio – Não sou boa companhia pra ninguém a esta altura.

- Não sem saber por que está me evitando. – ela retrucou de forma quase autoritária. Era um defeito dela. Estava tão habituada a ter tudo o que queria, que quando se sentia negligenciada de alguma forma, Nan se tornava insuportavelmente mandona.

Ned deixou o copo de lado e a encarou de forma quase furiosa.

- Já não causou problemas de mais? – ele retrucou firme – Graças a você eu tive que ouvir meu próprio irmão me chamar de bastardo invejoso e depois disso Aemon mal olha na minha cara. Nosso pai não sabe o que fazer com ele, ou com você. Nossa mãe está tentando descobrir um meio de fazer com que esse incidente não afete os mais novos. Ainda bem que Bran está em Riverrun com tio Edmure, do contrário eu imagino que ele estaria fazendo propostas a Lyanna.

- Eu sinto muito. – ela disse encolhendo os ombros e erguendo os olhos para ele de forma quase submissa – Eu não sabia que Aemon ia ficar tão descontrolado. Eu nunca quis que nada disso acontecesse.

- Então, pelos sete infernos, o que você quer, Nan? – ele perguntou se levantando de uma vez em um tom que ela não estava habituada a ouvir – Você está brincando com coisas perigosas e fazendo pessoas sofrerem por mero capricho! Quanto tempo você acha que Aemon vai aguentar sem fazer uma loucura? Quanto tempo até você forçar nossos pais a tomarem medidas drásticas?

- Pare de gritar comigo! – ela disse séria encarando-o de frente com toda audácia que tinha – Foi Aemon quem teve esta ideia maluca!

- E você quer me fazer acreditar que nunca desconfiou do que ele estava tramando? – Ned perguntou sarcástico – Dragon's Heart supostamente deveria ser um presente de noivado. Ele queria forçar nosso pai a formalizar o acordo na época, mas o plano falhou.

- E o pingente? – ela questionou encarando com olhos faiscantes.

- Aquele que você não esperou nem um dia para entregar a ele? – Ned sentia a boca amargar ao som de cada palavra – Eu não sei. Talvez fosse um esforço de conquistar um pequeno espaço na sua vida. Um pouco da sua atenção. E o que você fez foi entregar o meu presente pra você a ele como seu favor para que ele usasse em batalha.

- Tem certeza de que não era um pedido de casamento seu? – ela o desafiou. Cabelos soltos, um sorriso malicioso, olhos em chamas...Ned sentiu a boca secar e o coração acelerar.

- Eu nunca fui dado a seguir tradições. – ele afirmou – Agora me deixe em paz. Ainda que fosse um pedido, você fez questão de descartá-lo.

- Você sempre quis ser como Aemon, não é? – ela disse num tom indulgente – Sempre quis se parecer com ele fisicamente, sempre quis ter a certeza de que este é o seu lugar e que quando chegasse a hora você seria o braço direito dele. Você sempre se contentou em receber as migalhas dele, quando poderia conquistar tudo se assim desejasse.

- Isso o que está falando... – Ned se afastou um passo – Isso é traição. Aemon será rei um dia e os deuses sabem que eu nunca quis isso pra mim.

- E quanto ao resto? O respeito, a admiração do reino, a aceitação de todos...Você só prefere fechar os olhos a tudo isso, para jamais chegar a conclusão de que tudo aquilo que você sempre quis pertence a ele. – ela se aproximou ainda mais dele – Inclusive a mim.

- Você não está fazendo o menor sentido. – ele disse dando as costas a ela – Vá embora daqui!

- Eu nunca fui para a cama dele para consolá-lo, nem quando nós éramos crianças, mas eu fui até você. – ela disse se aproximando ainda mais – Eu passo a maior parte dos meus dias ao seu lado, vestida como um homem, suja, fedendo e usando armas. Você nunca disse que me preferia de vestido. Você aceita a minha presença, você tolerava meu temperamento difícil e por que? – ele sentiu as mãos dela em suas costas – A única razão pela qual você se recusa a aceitar isso é porque Aemon disse o que queria primeiro e você acha que tem que se curvar diante de tudo o que ele quer.

Ele se virou para encará-la num movimento brusco e a agarrou pelos pulsos, impedindo que Naerys o tocasse. A respiração ofegante, a adrenalina pulsando em suas veias. Raiva, frustração, indignação com ela, com Aemon, como ele mesmo e com o mundo que parecia debochar de todos os esforços dele.

- Pare de dizer bobagem. – ele disse com os dentes cerrados.

- Pare de me tratar como se eu fosse uma criança, ou como se eu fosse o maldito Trono de Ferro! – Nan retrucou.

- Então pare de agir como uma criança. – ele disse sério – Você já está bem grandinha para brincar de me colocar contra Aemon. E eu já estou bem grandinho para cair nesse jogo outra vez.

- Pelo menos uma vez na vida admita que quer a mesma coisa que Aemon e tenha a coragem de lutar por isso. – ela disse absurdamente próxima da boca dele.

Foi como se sua consciência se desconectasse dele por uma fração de segundos e tudo se resumia a um borrão de sensações furiosas. Seus lábios se chocaram contra os dela, de uma forma quase desesperada. O corpo miúdo e esguio dela estava colado ao dele. Nãos que buscavam nuca, cabelos, pele e tudo o que pudesse ser tocado um no outro.

Era como pular de um precipício, como voar, como uivar para a lua. Uma insanidade libertadora. Ele não devia sentir nada daquilo. Ele não devia querê-la. Não devia pensar nela daquele jeito, ou desejar tocá-la por de baixo da camisola.

As mãos dela encontraram o caminho até os laços que prendiam a calça que ele usava, desfazendo-os. Os dedos deslizando pelo vê formado no fim do abdômen dele, cada vez mais baixo até que estivessem ao redor dele, tocando-o. Imperativos, cuidadosos e muito mais habilidosos do que ele jamais imaginaria.

Ele fechou os olhos de uma vez, afastando seu rosto do dela, jogando a cabeça para trás e tentando buscar o ar que lhe faltava. Ela beijava a base do pescoço dele e a pequena porção do tórax que estava exposta pela camisa. Não demorou muito para que ele sentisse o alívio por meio do toque habilidoso dela.

Aos poucos o efeito do prazer foi passando e Ned se deu conta do estado em que estava. Ele tentou empurrá-la, afastá-la de si, mas Nan parecia saber exatamente o que estava fazendo e o que queria, muito mais do que ele sabia.

Ela guiou a mão dele até que os dedos de Ned estivessem ao redor do seio dela. Beijou-o mais uma vez. Conduziu-o pelo caminho através da camada de tecido, até que a pele dele estivesse em contato com a dela.

Em algum momento eles inverteram as posições. Nan estava deitada sobre a mesa de estudos, as pernas separadas, enquanto ele a beijava por toda parte. Ela pedia por mais, exigia a atenção dele por todo corpo e não havia nada que Eddard se sentisse preparado para negar a ela. Foram os dedos dele que se encarregaram da tarefa de satisfazê-la e com um gemido longo, Naerys fechou os olhos, sentindo seu corpo estremecer de baixo dele.

Não havia nada mais atraente do que uma mulher interessada, mas no momento em que Ned se lembrou de quem era ele, de quem era ela e do que significava aquela transgressão, ele se afastou como quem vê uma assombração.

- O que foi agora? – ela perguntou ainda atordoada.

- Eu não vou fazer isso. – ele disse com toda convicção que tinha em si – Eu não vou destruir essa família, eu não vou iniciar uma guerra com meu irmão, nem por você, nem por ninguém.

- Mas Ned, eu não quero Aemon, eu quero você. – ela disse com a voz embargada.

- Se não o quer, diga isso a ele! Escolha um Hightower, um Martell, um Redwine, Kastark...Escolha qualquer um, mas jamais mencione meu nome! – ele suplicou.

- Achei que me quisesse também. – ela parecia tão pequena e frágil falando daquele jeito. Ele podia ver as lágrimas se formando nos olhos azuis dela e aquilo o desesperava.

- Deuses! Eu quero, mas eu não posso! Há uma coisa que você e Aemon ignoram. Eu sou o filho renegado e não importa o quanto eu queira você, isso jamais vai superar o meu desejo de fazer parte dessa família, de honrar e agradar nossos pais e de ajudar Aemon quando ele for rei. – ele disse sério – A única coisa que eu posso prometer a você, a única prova do meu amor que você vai ter nessa vida é a minha proteção. Se alguém, algum dia magoá-la ou tentar feri-la de algum modo, eu juro que não haverá lugar seguro para o infeliz e isso é tudo o que eu posso fazer. Agora vá embora e não piore ainda mais as coisas.

Foi quando Naerys obedeceu. Ela deixou o quarto dele quando o dia estava quase amanhecendo, se esgueirando pelos corredores escuros até chegar ao próprio quarto. Ned ficou deitado sobre a cama, aterrorizado por tudo o que havia dito, ouvido e feito naquela noite.

Jamais conseguiria viver consigo mesmo depois de ter passado tão perto de roubar Naerys pra si e jamais se perdoaria por ter cedido tão fácil à chantagem dela. Por mais que desejasse ficar junto da família, sua presença ali acabaria com tudo em questão de meses.

Na manhã seguinte ele pediu aos pais que permitissem que ele se ausentasse da corte para viajar pelos Sete Reinos. Jon e Arya concordaram que era justo que ele conhecesse seu povo e vivesse experiências novas. Ele era um cavaleiro agora e Brandon Stark ficaria mais do que satisfeito em recebê-lo em Winterfell.

Quando se despediu da família, sua mãe tinha lágrimas nos olhos o que era totalmente entranho de se ver. Lyanna o abraçou forte e perguntou se poderia ir junto, mas Ned a convenceu a ficar porque Rickard ainda era muito pequeno e precisava dela por perto. Ele recebeu um abraço do pai e o retribuiu com a mesma intensidade. E quando foi se despedir de Aemon, ainda que a memória da discussão ainda estivesse muito nítida, o irmão o abraçou e pediu para que ele não se estendesse muito em sua jornada.

Naerys foi a mais difícil de encarar. Não houve palavras trocadas entre eles por longos segundos. Ela pegou uma fita negra que prendia seu cabelo numa trança e a amarrou ao redor do pulso dele.

- É o meu favor para que você use toda vez que empunhar uma espada. – ela disse com a voz fraca. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés até que seus lábios pudessem roçar contra os dele de leve e beijá-lo de forma quase casta – E isso é para que não se esqueça de mim.

Ned nunca foi capaz de esquecê-la, assim como nunca esqueceu o irmão e o lado em que repousava sua lealdade. O caminho para o Norte foi longo e a adaptação difícil, mas todas as vezes que se pegava admirando a neve cair no bosque sagrado, Eddard tinha certeza de que havia feito a escolha certa.

Pensava nela quase todos os dias. Pensava nela quando estava com outras mulheres, quando estava feliz e quando se sentia deprimido. Também pensava no irmão e em como desejava que Aemon jamais descobrisse o que havia acontecido entre ele e Naerys.

Os anos se passaram, amenizando o vazio, a dor e a culpa que ele sentia, mas ao menos Eddard Targaryen poderia dizer que honrou com seu dever de servir ao reino. Ele não o destruiu por um amor impossível.

_**Nota da autora: Este é aquele momento cabalístico em que eu me toco quanto a fodasticidade de um personagem que eu criei pra encher linguiça. Eu tinha criado o Ned sem nem me tocar do potencial que ele tinha enquanto personagem e foi só depois da shot A Dragon's Heart que eu percebi que o Ned é o filho que nasceu pra sofrer. Achei essa shot excessivamente dramática e sinceramente eu acredito que a Naerys acabaria ficando com o Aemon por uma questão de conforto. O melhor foi explorar um pouco a relação do Jon com o Ned, já que a questão da paternidade dele sempre será um tabu. Espero que tenham gostado e se preparem. Daqui a pouco eu posto o primeiro capitulo da long.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


End file.
